


(sweet)heart to heart

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Secret Admirer, don't let the summary fool you its a cute story i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Inside the small square wrap is a piece of white candy heart with a message that says ‘U R CUTE’ and Daichi looks down on it with growing horror.---For KuroDai Valentine's Day Event 2020: Happy Crush prompt
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 157
Collections: KuroDai Valentine's Day 2020





	(sweet)heart to heart

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“Excuse me, Mr. Officer-san.”

Daichi looks down at the elementary school girl tugging his uniform shirt. He gets down on one knee and gives the child a smile. “Hello there. How may I help you?”

“Uhm,” the girl takes off her backpack and puts it down on the sidewalk, opens it and takes out a rather beat up stalk of a pink camellia.

“For you, Mr. Officer-san,” she presents with a toothy smile. Daichi has to bite his lips to keep himself from squealing because of how cute the little girl is being but it’s a near thing, especially when he chokes out a garbled but touched “F-for me?”

The little girl nods earnestly with a hum. “For always keeping us safe.”

_Awww_ , Daichi’s inner voice supplied as he takes the flower and fixes his cap to keep his composure. “I’m just doing my job. But thank you very much for this, little miss.”

“You’re welcome!” She exclaimed, but deflates soon and starts giving Daichi a look that he’s seen one too many times in his twin sibling’s faces. The look of guilt.

“What’s wrong?”

The little girl bites her lips. “I’m supposed to give you a candy as well, Mr. Officer-san. But I got curious and ate it. I’m sorry.”

Daichi beams. “It’s alright, little miss. The flower is enough for me. Besides, I think you deserve that candy for doing something nice today,” he says patting her on the head. “It’ll be our little secret, okay?” He says putting his finger over his lips and winks at her.

The girl nods, brightens up and instantly her mood was better. “Thank you, Mr. Officer-san!”

“Well, you better go home now. I’m sure your Mommy is waiting for you.”

After watching her put her bag on, he sends her off with a smile and a wave.

\---

Their meeting continued on for a week, with Nozomi-chan, as Daichi finds out on the second day of meeting the little lady, diligently bringing him pink camellias to add to his growing collection kept and cared for in a vase in his apartment. She doesn’t stay for too long, always just gives him the flowers and apologizes for eating the candy and leaves after promises of seeing him the next day.

It’s honestly making Daichi curious, as this had become a pattern, though he doesn’t ask her yet where the flowers and the disappearing candy are coming from.

On hindsight, he probably should have.

\---

Nozomi-chan meets him as usual, but she isn’t as bright or energetic as she had been the last couple of days. Daichi’s instantly on his knee as he looks over her, looking for injuries or anything that could clue him to what happened to her.

“Nozomi-chan, what’s wrong?”

Nozomi pouts. “I got scolded for eating the candies meant for you, Officer-niichan. But… they don’t taste good so I’ve been eating them instead. I didn’t want to give them to you! I’m sorry for keeping them away.”

She sniffles and starts crying. “Oh, Nozomi-chan,” he says and rubs her back, letting her cry. “I’m not angry with you, if that’s what you think. And I think it’s brave of you, so thank you for trying to protect me, I appreciate it.”

This seemed to calm her down.

“What are those candies anyway?” Daichi asks. Nozomi proceeds to take her bag off and like clockwork, takes out a pink camellia but this time, there’s a small candy wrapped in a neatly folded light orange tissue paper as well. Daichi takes them both and puts the flower down on his thigh to open the wrapped candy.

Inside the small square wrap is a piece of white candy heart with a message that says ‘ **U R CUTE** ’ and Daichi looks down on it with growing horror.

This little girl had been eating the candy hearts meant for him and she got scolded because apparently, the _messages_ aren’t being delivered to him. Oh god, what else were written in the previous hearts? What is her mother thinking?

Oh wait…oh no… her mother. Nozomi-chan’s mother is asking her to do this and oh god, Daichi is going to lose his job for this, isn’t he?

“N-Nozomi-chan, this is…”

“I’m sorry! I told Rooster Head onii-chan that you wouldn’t like it, because I don’t like it, because it doesn’t taste good. But he said that it wasn’t meant for me to eat anyway and that I should have given them to you instead, but I just don’t want you to hate him for giving you bad candy because you really like the flowers. I told him that, but he won’t believe me!”

Daichi blinks. “Nozomi-chan, Hold on… who is… onii-chan?”

Nozomi nods. “Rooster Head onii-chan is supposed to be smart because he’s a doctor, but he doesn’t know what good candy to give. He should have just given you chocolates.” She stomps her feet and cross her arms. “But then again, I might have eaten them too, but I would have shared with you if I think they taste good.”

Daichi shakes his head. “Nozomi-chan, wait a minute. So the flowers and the candy… they’re not from your mom?”

“No,” she says shaking her head and starting to look confused.

Daichi breathes in relief because he was already knee deep in his worst case scenario imagination, but he doesn’t let himself be too relaxed yet.

“They’re from the Rooster onii-chan?”

“Yes! I call him Rooster Head onii-chan because his hair makes him look like a rooster.” She says proudly.

“And who is this Rooster Head onii-chan?”

“He’s my neighbor! He lives across the street from my house. He’s a doctor.”

“And he asked you to give me flowers and candies?”

“Uh-huh. He really likes you, Officer-niichan.”

Daichi nods, taking the information in. Alright, that doesn’t sound so bad. But no, wait. Someone he doesn’t completely know about is using a child to get close to him. “Nozomi-chan. He’s not a bad person, is he? He’s not forcing you or scaring you to do this? You can tell me the truth.”

“What?” Nozomi looks surprised and a little offended. “No! No. Doctor-niichan is handsome and kind. He’s not a bad person.” She exclaims earnestly, little fists in front of her. “Everyone likes him. I like him because he always makes sure I’m healthy and the medicine he gives me when I’m sick doesn’t taste bad. And he walks with me to school on his way to his clinic. Officer-niichan, please don’t hate Doctor-niichan! He just doesn’t know what good candies are there.”

“A-Alright. I believe you, Nozomi-chan. But did he tell you why he’s giving me flowers and candy hearts?”

“I told you, Officer-niichan. He really likes you!”

Daichi clears his throat at that. “Yeah, but why would he… you… I mean. Nozomi-chan, I don’t know who this Doctor-oniichan of yours is and he really shouldn’t have…”

“Well, why don’t we go to his clinic so you can meet him?”

That’s…not a bad idea but Daichi doesn’t know if he’s ready to meet him already. He’s still processing everything. And since Nozomi hasn’t given him reason to be so suspicious and he believes that she’s not in any danger, he wants to think it over for some time first.

“I’m still working, so I can’t go with you. But maybe you can tell me where his clinic is?” It’s pretty underhanded, but it’s not like he’s the first one who did something even more underhanded. This doctor obviously know him, have seen him around to know who to send the flowers and candies to, and it’s unfair that Daichi doesn’t know who he is. At least that’s the logic he’s going by.

Nozomi tells him, and after the whole fiasco and asking Nozomi not to tell her Doctor-oniichan about what he asked, they both bid each other their goodbyes.

\-----

It’s his day off and Daichi has a pretty clear idea of what he will do that day. He’s familiar with the place where the clinic is. It’s beside a flower shop, nearby the bakery he frequents and across his favorite coffee shop. And upon seeing the clinic, he remembers being inside before, when he helped a man who passed out on the sidewalk get immediate medical attention.

Is that how Nozomi’s doctor-niichan knew about him? He doesn’t remember seeing a male doctor during that time. It was just a young nurse who led him to one of the vacant rooms. Then again, he wasn’t able to stick around for long as he gets a call from his radio.

He’s about to take a peek inside through the window, but he didn’t get the chance to because the door of the clinic opens and out comes a tall man with a messy hair, waving casually to the person behind him. “I’ll be back in an hour,” he says lightly, but he stops short when he sees Daichi standing in front of the clinic and Daichi sees the way his eyes widened behind his glasses and his mouth open.

“Make sure you are back on time, Doctor Kuroo!” Someone says from inside.

The man, Kuroo closes the door behind him quickly and looks like he’s ready to bolt and Daichi can see how he has to take a deep breath and collect himself before he address Daichi again. “Uhm, are you here for a check-up?”

“No.”

“Oh. Well, then…uhh, it’s lunch break, so you can come back later if you uhhh… yeah.” Kuroo nods and sharply turns to walk away from Daichi.

“Do you know Nozomi-chan?”

Daichi sees the way Kuroo stops and stiffens at the mention of the name. But he doesn’t look back at him. So Daichi decides to be bolder.

“Are you her Rooster Head onii-chan?”

“She told you that?!” Kuroo turns and sputters out but immediately covers his mouth with both his hands, realizing how he’d stupidly given himself away.

“So you are?”

Kuroo puts his hands on the whole of his face and groans. “Look, I’m really sorry. Nozomi-chan is a good kid and I know I shouldn’t have made her do that. I’ll go quietly, I won’t put up a fight if you arrest me.”

“Why do you think I would arrest you?”

Kuroo peeks up at him from behind his hands. “Because I’m a creepy secret admirer who used an innocent kid to get close to his crush?” His voice cracked at the word crush and he hides his face on his hands again.

Daichi may or may not have blushed upon hearing that and covers up his embarrassment with a cough. “Well, it’s a bit creepy as you said, and worrying since a child was involved but a little girl was defensive and has nice things to say about you, so maybe I thought of checking you out to see if you’re not so bad after all.”

It takes a full minute for Kuroo to take his hands off his face to look at Daichi. “What?”

“I don’t mind the candy hearts, despite what Nozomi-chan thinks about them. I don’t mind the secret admirer bit, though I would like it better to get to know the person who’s been sending me flowers and candies personally.” Daichi admits, feeling himself blush.

Kuroo gapes at him until he shakes himself out of his confusion and takes a hesitant step towards Daichi.

“You want to… get to… know me?”

Daichi shrugs. “You have a glowing recommendation from Nozomi-chan. So…?”

Kuroo pats his pocket and fishes out a small wrapped candy and hands it to Daichi.

Daichi takes it and opens it. At the center of the folded paper is a pink conversation heart with the word ‘ **Hello** ’.

Daichi looks up at Kuroo and smiles. “Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nozomi means reliable, so there.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
